


A Sensible Arrangement

by kaci3PO



Category: Threesome (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice likes to think that of the three of them, she's generally the more practical of the bunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sensible Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/gifts).



Alice likes to think that of the three of them, she's generally the more practical of the bunch. Richie might argue with that, but Richie is a grown man who sometimes prefers Legos to boys, so she doesn't take his stance too seriously.

The point is, Alice is practical, at least while she's sober, and she hasn't touched a drop since the pregnancy began. So when confronted with a problem, Alice generally likes to Oxford's Razor — or whatever it's called — her way right to the solution.

Her problem, lately, is that she doesn't feel like having sex. Oh, she still feels like having orgasms—who doesn't, ever?—but she's sore in a lot of places that sex generally requires one not be sore in and completely lacking in energy and all she really wants to do is lie there and be pleasured. She doesn't think that's a lot to ask, given that she's the one carrying their baby.

The reason this is a problem, however, is that Alice loves Mitch and thinks he deserves orgasms, too. It would be awesome if she could ask him to go down on her anytime she wanted without feeling like she needs to ensure he gets off, too, but Mitch is nice and has kept her cravings for weird foods sated pretty much her entire pregnancy, and the man deserves orgasms so that she doesn't feel guilty about asking that he give her one without reciprocation.

The solution, she decides, makes sense on some cosmic level that she doesn't really understand but is happy to oblige. Now if only she can get Mitch and Richie on board, too.

***

"You want us to what?" Richie asks.

"Oh, come on," Alice says, gesturing wildly with one hand. "You've already done it once."

"Not — not — together," Mitch counters. "Not alone together, anyway."

"We didn't really..." Richie makes a face and shrugs at her. "We were focused on you." He glances at her stomach. "And that turned out pretty well, so no complaints."

"None," she agrees. "But now I want Mitch to be the monkey in the middle."

"Alice," Mitch says, and glances at Richie awkwardly. "You know I —"

"You can start slow," she promises. "Just a kiss? For me?"

"I don't know," Richie says.

"Oh, come on —"

"Why do you want this?" Mitch asks suspiciously.

"Well," she says carefully, "I'm not exactly in the mood lately."

"So you want me to replace you with Richie?" Mitch asks, affronted. "Alice, I'm fine with being celibate while your body prepares itself for the miracle of — "

"I want you to go down on me," Alice interrupts.

"Oh. Well, I can —"

"No," she says. "I want you to go down on me but I also want you to enjoy yourself. So I thought that maybe, you could go down on me while Richie does things to you. Whatever you'd both like. That way, everyone wins."

"Except me," Richie points out. "Since you don't feel up to participation and Mitch doesn't —"

"No," Mitch says slowly. "No, I can — I mean, after I take care of Alice, I could — I don't know. What do you like?"

Richie swallows. "Your — your hand would be good. That wouldn't be weird, right? It'd just be like masturbation, only you wouldn't be the one getting off. If you closed your eyes, you wouldn't notice that it wasn't your cock, right?"

"Sure," Mitch says. He's looking at Richie now, head tilted to the side like he's trying to figure this out. Alice doesn't dare speak, lest her perfect house of orgasm cards come crashing down around her.

"Well," Richie says. "Alright. Would you like a blowjob, then? While you're tending to Alice, I mean."

Mitch nods numbly while Alice busies herself shimmying out of her maternity pants.

***

When Alice finally regains her senses, Mitch has pressed his chest along Richie's back, hand making its way down Richie's chest. His hand is shaking, but only a little, and she can see that his cock has gone soft so Richie must've gotten him off already while she was blacked out after her orgasm.

They are, she thinks, rather an attractive pair, though she doesn't dare say that out loud. Mitch is looking into her eyes as he curls his hand around Richie and starts stroking, however tentatively. Richie has his eyes closed, probably calling up some fantasy of some burly man there with him instead of his friends. Alice remembers the night their baby was conceived though, and through all the drugs and alcohol, she remembers one thing clearly: Richie didn't shut his eyes that night. Not even when he was inside her. She's not sure how that works, how he was so present with her (and Mitch, but it was mostly her at the time for obvious reasons) given that he's gay, and she's never had the courage to ask. It seems like an impolite question and the arrangement the three of them have is too important to ruin with such things.

As she watches Mitch's hand get more sure, she gives him an encouraging nod and he smiles back at her.

"Good morning, Princess," he tells her. "Did you enjoy your blackout?"

"Oh, hush," she replies, and carefully reaches out to thread her fingers through Richie's. He squeezes lightly and when she looks up, his eyes are open and focused on her.

"Hullo," she says brightly to him. "How are you?"

"Oh," Richie says, going for casual but the little gasp that turns the word multi-syllabic betrays him. "You know, having another threesome with my straight best friends without the alcohol to blame it on this time."

"So a Tuesday night for you, then?" she teases.

He squeezes her hand again and lets his head fall back against Mitch's shoulder. Mitch glances up at her, then licks his lips and drags his tongue along Richie's neck. Richie moans in surprise and uses his free hand to grip Mitch's thigh. Mitch does it again and again before biting down gently, and Alice bemoans the fact that she's too tired to touch herself.

"Enjoying yourselves?" she asks, but neither of them answer her. Given how hard Richie is breathing and the fact that Mitch is concentrating on a skill he's never attempted before, she isn't bothered by this fact. Besides, she gets her answer anyway when Richie comes a few moments later, hard and messy over Mitch's fist.

She watches them, waiting to see which of them will freak out first over what's just happened. Neither of them do. Mitch looks a little grossed out by what's all over his hand, but hey, Alice gets grossed out by that sometimes, too, and she actively likes cock, so she can hardly blame him. Besides, he counters that by pulling Richie to him with his clean hand and kissing him just once on the mouth.

"Well," he says, turning back to her. "Sugarbear, is that what you wanted? We all had fun and you didn't have to lift a finger."

"Couldn't," she corrects. "More's the pity, after that last bit. But yes. I think that was quite a sensible arrangement, don't you?"

"Sure," Richie says, with only a hint of sarcasm. "Very businesslike."

"Economic in its execution," she agrees, sarcasm be damned. "Mitch?"

He shrugs. "I could get used to it," he says amiably. "You've got a few more months of your pregnancy."

"I do," she says cheerfully. "Richie?"

"Whatever," he says, and lays down beside her, one hand low on her belly. "It's not a bad way to spend an afternoon."

Mitch takes the other side and rests his hand over her stomach, too, fingers just shy of touching Richie's. She covers both of them with one of hers and squeezes, bridging the tiny gap between them. They've both already started drifting off to sleep, so she's fairly sure neither of them notice, but their hands are still there, still touching, when she wakes up from her nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is sort of what you were looking for, Dafna! Happy Yuletide!


End file.
